cafeteria yorozuya
by lulu.c1t4
Summary: en el momento que el se entrometió en su camino supo que seria una molestia, ademas su nuevo rival , pero ¿por que me ruborizo?¿por que me ayudas? se cuestionaba kagura. soy mala con el resumen.. pero por favor léanlo y comenten XD es okikagu
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste y por favor comenten, este es de la parejas de gintama que me gusta mucho es okikagu.

Gintama no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni las ideas de las características de los personajes.

Gintama pertenece al gorila-sensei.

En un momento de la vida de kagura yato se preguntaba - ¿Por qué todo lo malo le sucedía a ella?- pero esto no era normal puesto que todo lo mal en ella no había comenzado hasta esta mañana en la clase 3-Z.

Era una mañana muy hermosa en Edo, kagura se levantó temprano y se preparó para arreglarse e irse a la escuela. La escuela en la que asiste manejan grupos desde 1 de secundaria hasta bachillerato y nuestra kagura comienza el 1° de preparatoria. Al caminar por las calles de kabukicho ella pasó por su anego; Otae – buenos días kagura-chan, hoy sí que madrugaste – en la última parte mantenía su sonrisa de costumbre.

Kagura – anego buenos días – sonriendo ella se acercó a abrazarla.- enego te puedo pedir un favor- con esto dicho la chica shimura contesto con los ojos abiertos y muy dispuesta – claro que si kagura-chan pero ¿de qué se trata?- kagura feliz al escuchar esto le dijo algo sonriente –gracias anego, pero será mejor que platiquemos de esto en el receso siiii – al oír esa linda voz suplicante otae no pudo negarse- entonces se apresuraron en dirección de la escuela , al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con la nueva clasificación de los grupos, otae- estoy en la clase 3-Zy tu ¿kagura chan?- kagura seguía buscando su nombre en la lista, - mmm- ella inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, según otae se veía muy linda de ese modo –ahh- kagura sorprendida de encontrar su nombre en la misma clase de su querida anego , otae sonrió y se fueron a su clase correspondiente, en el momento en que ellas se dirigieron su salón el hermano menor de otae shimpachi shimura llego a clases y se preguntaba en voz alta un poco enojado - ¿Por qué no me dijeron que ya se iban a clases? Bueno en fin – y comenzó a ver su nombre en la lista sin más buscar se encontró en la misma clase que se hermana y la chica yato (digamos que no conoce muy bien a kagura . gomene ) entonces se dirigía al edificio, cuando se encontró con un conocido de él, un hombre alto y maduro que era reconocido por su permanente de color plateado, al verlo este se dio cuenta y lo saludo –ohh buenas megane- shimpachi no lo noto al principio el saludo – oh gin-san buen .. . Me llamaste megane – con los ojos enojados de shimpachi al notar el comentario, pero suspiro después de calmarse –bueno gin-san parece que serás mi maestro este año- el hombre que lleva por nombre de gintoki sakata mantenía su cara de flojera de siempre – eso dicho gin-san se dirigió al salón de profesores para poder leer su jump en paz sin que molestos estudiantes lo interrumpan con comentarios que según él no vienen al caso. Al ver esto shimpachi suspiro y siguió su camino.

Ya en el salón de clases kagura y otae se encontraron con kiubey que estaba en el mismo grupo que ellas en el 3-Z, entonces entra un shimpachi muy molesto, que como siempre nadie le tomo importancia, ellas estaban charlando acerca de las vacaciones. En eso se les une shimpachi. Cuando los miembros del consejo estudiantil, o como todos los conocen el "shinsengumi", conformados por yamazaki, el vicepresidente hijikata toushiro y el presidente del consejo estudiantil kondo izao el eterno acosador gorila de otae; que entra de forma instantánea y se lanza en dirección de otae, que de manera instantánea reacciona y le da un puñetazo devastados, que solo quedo un gorila estrellado en la pared, del cual hijikata y yamasaki suspiraron y recogieron al gorila golpeado. Una vez que dieron las 7:30 llaga una profesora rubia con rostro enojado [tsukuyo] con un hombre arrastrado por su mano con cara de aburrimiento [gintoki], del cual lo arroja en la mesa del profesor y después limpiándose las manos, sale del salón; donde toda la clase quedo en silencio.

Una vez recuperado por el impacto gintoki se levanta y todos ya en sus asientos, da instrucciones de que copien lo del pizarrón y por ultimo recordó algo – ahhh casi lo olvido hay un alumno transferido en la escuela… cuál era su nombre… mmm creo que es soichiro-kun - es sougo danna- cuando un joven de cabello de color arena interrumpió entrando en el salón, donde se vio un hijikata y kondo sorprendidos, una vez presentados le asignaron un lugar justo atrás de kagura que no le tomo importancia. Una vez q sonó el timbre del receso okita se reunió con sus compañeros de la primaria que precisamente eran hijikata y kondo quienes estaban almorzando en el salón – sougo me sorprende verte en este colegio y más de que estés en el mismo grupo que nosotros – mostrando una sonrisa hacia okita sougo que se mantenía inexpresivo - ne hijikata-san estás listo para morir - justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de contestar de manera irritada, que por cierto no le dio tiempo un misil de la bazuca de sougo casi le explota en la cabeza que por sus reflejos logro esquivar – hombre cuando dejaras de intentar de asesinarme- suspiro entre palabras un poco cansado de esto- no te cansas de tratar de matarme cada vez que salgo de casa- con su cara inexpresiva - hijikata-san de que seamos vecinos me da más oportunidad de matarte incluso si estas dormido- justo cuando este término la frase el vicepresidente se lanza sobre okita que este esquiva pero sin darse cuenta este empuja a una chica de cabello color bermellón anaranjado y se escucha que algo cae al suelo .

En eso sougo ve a la chica en el suelo y se encendió su modo sádico solo para encontrar que un aura maligno proveniente de dicha joven.

Espero y les haya gustado ... por favor comenten se aceptan todo tipos de comentario .. Bueno no los obscenos pero espero críticas y espero que me ayuden pero además alienten a seguir con este fanfinction saludos y espero verlos pronto.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo bueno me tarde un poco para actualizar ya que soy novata en esto por favor si tienen ideas por fis de comentar las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. A aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

_Conociéndose mejor_

En eso sougo ve a la chica en el suelo y se encendió su modo sádico solo para encontrar que un aura maligno proveniente de dicha joven.

Kagura se levanta con una expresión facial que haría temblar incluso a su padre umibosu, pero esto el príncipe del planeta sádico no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero kondou estaba temblando mientras que hijikata estaba alerta por cualquier reacción de la chica, entonces sougo rompe el silencio diciendo - fíjate por donde caminas…niña de china – con su cara de póker , esto solo hizo incrementar la ira de Kagura y también que sus dos acompañantes entraran en pánico – que dices imbécil- fuiste TU quien me derribo exijo una disculpa – maldición mira lo que hiciste por tu culpa ya no se puede reparar- ella extendió la mano para ver un reloj de bolsillo que a simple vista parecía muy caro y que ya no tenía más remedio.

Al ver esto sougo hizo una cara de sádico diciendo – no es mi problema que seas tan torpe que rompas lo que sea con esas manos de moustro que tienes- con eso dicho Kagura se rompió y comenzó una lucha en el salón de clases- cuando otae aparece para detener a su querida amiga – Kagura-chan por favor detente tenemos cosas que hacer- con esto Kagura en automático retiro su pie del brazo del chico nuevo – tienes suerte que anego me detuviera- con eso las dos chicas se retiraron del salón , con Kagura viendo en su puño el pequeño reloj averiado.

Una vez que salieron las chicas del salón todos los que estaban cerca incluso kondou y hijikata se relajaron, no era para menos puesto que Kagura era bien conocida en la escuela a un que no lo aparentaba tenía una fuerza moustrosa y otae parece linda pero tiene sus turbulentos momentos de ira, sobre todo cuando se trata del gorila acosador ósea kondo.

Entonces hijikata rompió el silencio- no deberías meterte con ellas- dijo con una voz entre cansada y fastidiada.

-hijikata-san esa niña me molesto primero- dijo okita con su cara de pocker - mira sougo no deberías de meterte con la chica china, en tu primer día- a quien le importa- espeto sougo sin más.

-Vamos toshi olvidemos del asunto y después de clases festejemos que sougo esta con nosotros de nuevo si – lo que digas kondo-san – hijikata dijo y salió del salón de clases.

Kagura estaba echando lumbre pero, como estaba con su anego no pudo mostrarlo físicamente.

-que sucede Kagura-chan- dijo otae con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada.

-No pasa nada, es solo que – hizo una pausa para sacar el reloj en mal estado- era el último regalo que me dio esa persona antes de irse.

Con esto dicho otae – ohh mi dios- se cubrió la boca con la mano y de repente se sintió que un aura oscura sale de ella.

Ante esto Kagura se preocupó-cálmate era muy viejo así que por eso no aguanto el golpe- tratando de calmarla porque ya ha experimento sus reacciones impulsivas y el que sufría las consecuencias fue ginpachi –sensei (¬¬).

-Cambiando de tema anego recuerdas el favor que te pedí esta mañana- otae asintió en con la cabeza – entonces ¿de que se trata?- pregunto otae olvidando por completo su enojo-

-Pues ya vez que vivo sola en mi casa- y no me gusta la soledad después de las clases- Kagura suspiro antes de seguir hablando- y me gustaría tener un trabajo de medio tiempo- Kagura observo a otae esperando una reacción pero nada y así continuo-y me preguntaba si podía trabajar contigo en ese negocio- con eso otae le dio una sonrisa- claro que si Kagura- chan, pero ginpachi- sensei ya sabe de esto-

Kagura dio un gran suspiro- no le he dicho de esto aunque sea mi tutor temporal, él no me presta atención así que no importa, de todas formas si me dan el empleo se enterara ya que va por sus postres de fresa donde anego trabaja no –otae solamente dejo salir una pequeña risita junto con Kagura.

Mientras ellas volvían de comprar su almuerzo okita ya era muy popular con las chicas del salón y de otros grupos, claro que Kagura y otae le daba tal importancia como a un chicle pegado en el suelo.

-oye sougo ¿cómo era tu antigua escuela?- pregunto kondo comiendo su almuerzo.

Sougo contesto algo aburrido- mmm digamos que era más pequeña que esta escuela, a diferencia de que allá no hay chicas mostros- todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio puesto que esperaban la reacción explosiva de cierta persona, pero como es la hora de almuerzo Kagura estaba más que concentrada en su comida, para la mala suerte de okita

-enserio no te metas con la chica de china sougo- espeto hijikata quien suspiro algo cansado.

-por cierto, toushi te parece si vamos a festejar donde tu trabajas- espeto kondo con una gran sonrisa.

-eh así que tienes un empleo hijikata-san – sougo pregunto con un rostro aburrido – así es, pero kondo usted solo quiere ver a otae-san en su turno- dijo hijikata un poco irritado por lo último. Entonces algo pesado golpeo a kondo algo parecido a un banco, si así es fue otae-san quien a diferencia de Kagura ella estaba escuchando lo que dijo hijikata.

-ups como salió ese banco volando a la cara del gorila- dijo otae con rostro inocente, mientras que los demás estudiantes pensaban – acaso no fue ella quien lo lanzo- con cara de wtf, claro a excepción de Kagura que ya iba por su 15 sándwich sin notar lo sucedido. De repente sougo le arrebata el sándwich n° 16 de las manos provocando que Kagura se enojara.

-valla para ser pequeña y sin pechos comes mucho- con su cara de pocker, dándole un mordisco al pan.

Al hacer esto todos se quedaron en silencio y viendo a sougo algo sorprendidos, mientras esperaban la cuenta regresiva.

5

4

3

2

1

0.

Todos salieron corriendo del salón de clases incluyendo a otae, hijikata y kondo.

Kagura por inercia salto sobre él y lo derribo sougo se quedó impactado tanto por un sándwich, pero él no se quedaría atrás y así el segundo raund en la clase 3-z el chico nuevo (sougo) vs la chica china (Kagura), era tal el desastre que otros grupos supieron de ello, Kagura tenía una mesa en las manos sobre su cabeza la cual estaba dispuesta a arrojar a okita pero fue detenida por alguien que sujeto su brazo y ella se giró para ver quién era … -gin-chan- Kagura dijo con voz enojada.

-oye no deben pelear en el salón de clases- dijo con su cara de flojera pero con los ojos serios en dirección a Kagura – y bien ¿Quién comenzó?- dijo el maestro

- ella fue- dijo descaradamente sougo con su cara y voz monótona, mientras todos sus compañeros que regresaban a sus puestos pensaban –fuiste tú quien la provoco.

- ¡ NO ES MI CULPA! El empezó se robó uno de mis sándwiches- dijo Kagura con la cara roja de la ira.

-mmm de acuerdo como es el primer día de clases no pondré castigo- dijo ginpachi-sensei – pero que sea una advertencia el que vuelva a pelear se quedara en detención después de clases, así que ya no lo hagan- dijo señalando a todos.

-la directora ya nos tiene en la mira así que no quiero que me descuenten mi cheque y mucho menos quedarme por sus acciones, oyeron –

-si- dijeron pero aparecer dos personas no escucharon esto puesto que estaban ocupados viéndose el uno al otro.

Y el día transcurrió sin interrupciones, hasta término de las clases.

-bien Kagura-chan ya hablé por teléfono con el dueño y me dijo que si puedes empezar hoy- dijo otae cerrando su teléfono celular – me parece muy bien anego –dijo Kagura con entusiasmo - parece que olvido los incidentes de hoy- pensaba otae para sí.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases sougo, hijikata y gori… ups digo kondo guardaban sus cosas. – Dense prisa- decía hijikata un tanto desesperado

-¿Cuál es la prisa hijikata-san? No me digas que ya quieres morir- dijo sougo con cara inexpresiva.

-no es eso sougo es que él tiene su turno en la cafetería hoy y no quiere manchar su registro impecable de asistencia, no toushi- dijo kondo alegre –si kondo-san así que me adelantare- abriendo la puerta corrediza-los veo allá ok .

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo si tienen más ideas, sugerencias o comentarios por favor comenten también se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

**Así que comenten bn atte:marilu**


End file.
